A relatively simple and rapid quantitative method for apolipoprotein analysis provides a useful tool to monitor changes in plasms lipoproteins induced by dietary manipulations and drug therapy. These studies will provide insight into changes in lipoprotein metabolism associated with the development of atherosclerosis following cholesterol feeding or the reversal of atherosclerosis following drug therapy.